ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Nakan
List of unnamed Nakan. Colonists These colonists were among the Nakan colonists who were to be evacuated from the planet Tarakis. While under attack, they tried to escape but were shot by the troops led by Saavdra. ( ) File:Female Nakan colonist 3.jpg|''Played by Leslie Hoffman'' File:Male Nakan colonist 1.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:Male Nakan colonist 2.jpg|''Played by Dustin Courtney'' File:Male Nakan colonist 3.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' Dying colonist The dying colonist was a Nakan colonist who was killed during the evacuation of Tarakis. He was part of Chakotay's vision of the massacre after he was affected by an obelisk which had a synaptic transmitter that was placed as a memorial of the massacre. Its purpose was to transmit the memories of the massacre. Chakotay tried to help the colonist, but the colonist told him to stay away from him, saying that he did not want his help. ( ) First female colonist This female colonist was part of the massacre of the Nakan colonists on Tarakis. She was part of Harry Kim's vision of the massacre after he was affected by a synaptic transmitter in an obelisk that was left as a memorial for the massacre. It transmitted the memories of the soldiers who told part in the massacre to those who came near it, so the massacre would never be forgotten. Kim found this woman hiding in a cave. He panicked because he thought she was going to shoot him and killed her and a male colonist. ( ) Old Man An old man was found in a cave on Tarakis alongside a female colonist. He was killed by Harry Kim in his memory of the massacre. ( ) Second female colonist This female colonist was among Nakan colonists who were to be evacuated from the planet Tarakis, by troops led by Saavdra. The evacuation turned into a massacre. She was part of Tom Paris' recall vision of the massacre implanted in his brain by a synaptic transmitter. She asked Paris where her husband was and he replied that he would find him. She was killed shortly after along with 82 other colonists. ( ) Soldier The soldier was a member of the troops led by Saavdra that were supposed to evacuate the Nakan colonist from the planet Tarakis. He became a part of Chakotay's vision recall of the massacre, after he was affected by a synapthic transmitter inside a memorial. Chakotay, who believed that he was part of the troops, ordered the soldier to stop firing, but the soldier protested, saying that they were being fired upon by the colonists. ( ) Soldiers These soldiers were part of a group that massacred Nakan colonists. They later vaporized the corpses of the murdered Nakan civilians to cover up the massacre. ( ) }} Young Soldier The '''young soldier' took part in the massacre of the Nakan colonist from the planet Tarakis. He and the others, under the command of Saavdra, were to evacuate the colonists, but shooting broke out and 82 people were killed. This soldier was ordered by Saavdra to vaporize the bodies of the colonists to cover up the massacre. ( ) Nakan Category:Nakan